Racetrack collators are used in the packaging industry for collecting a predetermined number of pouches, packets or other items fed to it in series at a loading point and then moving the predetermined number of items in parallel to an unloading point. Frequently, the items are individually received from a horizontal conveyor at the loading point and commonly placed into a box, carton or other container at the unloading point.
A racetrack collator typically has two sets of dividers, with each set mounted to its own belt, chain or other endless drive element. The two endless drive elements travel adjacent to one another about the collator, with each set of dividers also straddling the other drive element so that all the dividers travel within the same racetrack travel path about the collator. The drive elements are driven such that, as soon as one set of dividers is unloaded at the unloading point, that set “races” back around to the loading point to be ready to receive items without interruption when the other set of dividers is done loading and moved to the unloading point.
When changes are made to the packaging line in which a racetrack collator is utilized, it is sometimes necessary to adjust the racetrack collator, as well. For instance, if a different number of items are to be loaded into a container, it may be necessary to change the number of dividers mounted to the endless drive elements. If items of a different size are to be handled, it may be necessary to change the pitch of (i.e., the spacing between) the dividers. Adjustments such as these can require extensive disassembly of the racetrack collator, as well as replacement of the endless drive elements and other drive components. This, in turn, can result in longer downtime of the packaging line.
While racetrack collators are effective components of a packaging line, further improvements are possible.